stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wario's New Partner likes Purple: Transcription
STUPID MARIO BROTHERS – EPISODE FOUR TRANSCRIPT Over, accompanied by the title screen music from Super Mario 64. Mario and''' Luigi: Stupid Mario Brothers! '''Luigi: Episode Four! [Wario walks up to the mailbox. He pulls out a letter.] Wario: Weh?! A letter for me?! Ohhh what-a Bowser want?! Weh! opens up the letter. Wario begins to read Bowser's letter. Dreary music starts up. Gibberish voice over ("Bra bra bra!") by Bowser, accompanied by subtitles. '' '''Bowser: '''Wario you numbskull!!!!!! Why haven't you captured the Mario Bros!!!! I want them back in the mushroom kingdom now!!! I am sending another man to help you!! Hopefully together you will be able to get them back here!!! GET IT DONE!!!!!!!! ''throws the letter to the ground. He starts stomping furiously on the letter. Wario: Whaaat?! "Another man"?! Wario works alone!!! I don't need some moron following me around. Weh! stranger is seen walking. Only his legs are shown in closeup. Wario takes notice, and then turns and points at the individual. Wario: You... to a black screen with the word "Meanwhile." Narrator: Meanwhile. and Luigi are standing by the street near the mailbox. Mario: It took me three hours to clean that bathroom. Remember Luigi, never share a room with Donkey Kong . He pees in the sink, and gets hair all over the toilet seat! Luigi: I see. Well what do you want to do now, Mario? Mario: Let's go play some soccer! Luigi: Okay! to a wide shot of the [[Hill (gag)|hill]. Mario and Luigi ride a truck upwards. The footage is noticeably sped up. Upbeat music plays] and Luigi converse on the [[Battlefield|battlefield]] Mario: You're going to have to ask yourself one question, little brother. Do you feel lucky? Huh, do you? Luigi: As a matter of fact, I feel so lucky that I think I'm going to kick your-a butt! runs to the soccer ball. Luigi misses it Luigi: Wah! Mario: Can't touch this Luigi! keeps kicking the ball, Luigi chases Mario for the ball. Luigi: Oh no, come back here Mario! Hah! I'm-a gonna get you! You can't come back for that-a one! Ooh! kicks the ball high, and he wins Mario: Hoo! Woohoohoo! Luigi: Oh no! Mario: I scored it! You suck Luigi! Woohoohoo! Ooohoohoo! Woohoohoo!! turns around. He saw someone Luigi: Ma-Mario! M-Mario! Look, look! It's Wario. and he's-a with somebody! Wario: Wehehehe... Mario: Wario, who's that with you? Wario: Bowser wants you two back in the Mushroom Kingdom right-a now...even if you're slightly damaged in the process, weh! Mario: You did not-a answer my question: Who is this with you?! Wario: Bowser thinks I can't get the job done by myself! Allow me to introduce my new partner, Waluigi! introduces him. The camera quickly pans to reveal Waluigi standing next to Wario. Waluigi: A pleasure to meet you Mario Brothers. I am Waluigi. I'm going to make-a you wish you never left the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi: What do you have against us? Waluigi: Nothing, but-a Bowser promised me that if I succeeded...I wouldn't have to share a room with-a Donkey Kong anymore... Mario: Well I can certainly understand that! Luigi: Mario!'' slaps Mario's cap in annoyance'' Mario: Oh, sorry. As we already told Wario, we are not going back! We're tired of, running through Bowser's level! We're tired of it!!! You can tell Bowser he can get someone else to run through his levels! Luigi: Yeah, what Mario said. Get someone else! Waluigi: I knew you'd say that...but I won't let you run away. It's time for you to face us. Mario: Well I guess we have no choice! Ready, Luigi? Luigi: Let's-a do this! Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi take battle stances in preparation for the fight [Cut to a black screen with the words "To Be Continued"] Narrator: To Be Continued. next with the URL of the [http://stupidmariobros.wikia.com/wiki/Richalvarez Richalvarez channel. Super Mario Bros. death sound effect plays] Category:Season One Category:Transcriptions